The Dragon
by writing-for-myself
Summary: I don't own Fruits Basket, I'm just a fan! Maya finds herself unwanted in her house. She is hurt by her mother, until the Sohma's find out at least. They get her out of the house, but Hatori remembers her some how...who is she? YukixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey there! ok i don't own this, and you would be mad to say i did...jus saying...**

* * *

She thought it looked good with her long blonde hair. It wasn't a normal blonde though, it was almost white; and kids always made fun of it because they thought she dyed it to make it look like that. But she didn't, that was her natural hair color, it was weird. Weirder still was her eye color. They were pink. They looked pink too, not even close to red (which wasn't normal either by the way) and they stood out. So Maya pretty much went through school being made fun of. Not that her mother cared.

It was her second year in high school, tenth grade. Although she had never gone to high school before, her mother wouldn't allow it. But for some reason she let her go this year. Funny how people change.

Maya walked up to her new school and right away she thought _why did I come here?_ _There are too many guys here._ But this was the closest high school to where she was living so she had to.

When the bell rang she ran in fast to avoid the mob of kids trying to get in and went straight to her homeroom. She took a seat close to the windows but far back.

When the whole class filed in she took attendance, only 'S's were in her homeroom. Maya could tell when the teacher was getting to her name.

"Sohma, Hatsuharu?"

"Here."

"Sohma, Momiji?"

"Here!"

_Oh no._

"Sohma, Maya?"

Hatsuharu and Momiji looked at each other.

"It's Soh_n_a, Maya."

"I'm sorry but there is an M here Miss Maya."

"Typo. That is NOT my name."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Sohna."

Momiji, who was sitting right in front of Maya, turned around as the teacher went on with attendance.

"Hi! I'm Momiji."

"Hello. I'm Maya," she said looking up.

"Your name sounds like mine," Momiji smiled.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Maya looked upset for about half a minute.

"My cousin over there," he pointed to a boy with white hair but the roots of his hair were black, "He's a Sohma too!"

"Cool, is he like you? I'm mean, as nice as you?" Maya asked.

"No, well sometimes, but he has a bad temper sometimes too."

"I hope I get to talk to him some time soon."

"Me too!" Momiji laughed and turned around.

"Alright class here are the announcements: One, remember to get a locker by tomorrow morning. Two, remember school rules. And three, class president elections will be coming up, if you wish to run see Yuki Sohma, the current president, for a form. Well, that's it, go to your first hour now," said the teacher.

Maya stood up and walked out of the room, without even giving Momiji a chance to talk to her again.

First hour, Math 11A, that was her class. Even though she was in tenth grade she had done so well on the math and English parts of the entrance exam that she was moved up a year in those two subjects. _Great eleventh graders_, She thought as she stepped into the classroom. Everyone was standing around the room so she stood by the door.

"Good morning class, I will be seating you today. These new seats will be yours until midterms. Then I'll change them. Anyway…" The teacher started putting the kids in reverse alphabetical order. So naturally she would be in the first row.

She started with: "Kayla Zen."

"Yuki Sohma," she said as she pointed to the next desk.

"Maya Sohma," Yuki looked up. He had never seen her before how could…

"It's Sohna."

"Hmm? It says Sohma."

"Yes, I know, it's a typo. My name is Maya Sohna." Maya said as she sat down next to Yuki.

"Oh well I'm sorry then Miss Sohna."

Maya nodded.

The teacher went on and on until she seated everyone else then she went on and on about what you were going to learn this year and what you need this year. Maya took down everything she said into neat little notes. She did NOT want to fail this class.

After this class she went to her next hour, and the next hour until she got to lunch. Every class she corrected the teachers on her name. Every class they said no, and every class she said it was a typo.

Maya walked into the lunchroom. Lots of people were in it, she looked around, but she didn't know anyone except…

"Maya!! Maya!" yelled the little boy with blond hair in a girl's school uniform. It was Momiji. Maya smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Momiji, mind if I sit with you?"

"No, I was going to ask you to sit with me anyhow!"

"Thank you," Maya sat down on the end next to Momiji.

"Oh this is Hatsuharu, her likes to be called Haru though. You know, the other Sohma I told you about?"

"Yes I remember, Hello."

"Hey." He was in a boy's school uniform. It was a black button down shirt and black pants.

"So Maya, You like it here?" asked Momiji.

"Yeah, a lot of people here though, hard not to get bumped into."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's annoying isn't it?"

"Yeah." Maya took out her water she bought in the lobby of the hotel she was staying in.

"Is that all you have for lunch Maya?" asked Haru.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot to make it this morning, oh well."

"You wanna share with me Maya?" asked Momiji.

"Nah it's ok, you eat it, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Okay," Momiji ate it reluctantly.

After Lunch they were allowed to go outside for a bit, but Maya needed to find this Yuki person for a treasury form. No one at this school would know her yet so she wanted to start out low and work her way up.

_If I were current school president, where would I be?_ She wondered. She knew he had lunch now because she had seen him earlier in the lunchroom, _the library maybe?_

"Excuse me, but where could I find the library?" Maya asked a teacher aid in the hallway.

"Upstairs, in the "L" wing," she said.

"Thanks," Maya nodded.

Maya walked upstairs, and wandered around for the 'L' wing. _Big school,_ she thought. She finally found it and opened the door. Inside there was a lot of books around the walls, the shelves went to the ceiling. In the middle there was a desk for the teachers and around that desk there was a lot of different tables. Maya walked around looking for that Yuki kid.

He was sitting at a table in the far back talking to a girl. Maya hid behind a bookshelf. _Oh, he's talking to someone I wouldn't want to intrude. Then again I would have come all this way for nothing._ Maya walked over to the two of them.

"Hello," Yuki said.

"Hi, uh my name is Maya. I was looking for a form to enter the student council. For a treasurer, not president, please." Maya asked she was a very shy person so it came out very quietly.

"Oh yes, here you are. You're in my math class right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"Oh but I've never seen you before," The girl said. "Are you new here?"

"Well, I'm not in your grade, I'm in the grade below you." Maya looked down.

"Oh, well then you must be very smart to be in my math class Maya," Yuki said. Maya looked up and blushed.

"I don't think I am," she said. "But thank you for the form Yuki! Bye!" and she ran out of the library. They bell rang and it was off to her next class English 11A.

Maya ran down the stairs and just made it in time for the bell. Again everyone was standing around the room, so she did as well. Maya saw the girl from the library; she was standing with two other girls and a boy with orange hair.

"Alright I'm putting you in alphabetical order so pay attention." The teacher ordered. Everyone became instantly quiet.

"Hanajima, Saki," a girl with long black hair took the first seat.

"Honda, Tohru," _That was the girl from the library._

The teacher called a couple more names but Maya didn't listen to, and then she got to the 'S's.

"Sohma, Kyo."

"Sohma, Yuki."

"What? Why do I have to sit next to him?" yelled Kyo.

"Because we have the same last name you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Kyo, lower your voice and sit down!" Yelled the teacher.

Kyo sat down and put his head on the desk.

"Thank you, now back to the attendance."

_Here it comes._

"Sohma, Maya."

Kyo looked up. _Maya…why did that name sound so familiar, and Sohma? She's a Sohma?_

"It's Soh_n_a."

"Typo?"

"Yes, I would think so."

"Alright I'll fix it, please take your seat next to Mr. Sohma."

"Okay."

And that's pretty much how that class went. Maya took notes as always and Kyo and Yuki kept fighting quietly.

* * *

**A.N. me again! well no kidding...so i hoped you liked this chapter, and i know very cryptic chapter. i'm not going to beg for a review, (but one would be nice!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. don't own this...but it would be soooo cool if i did! lol**

* * *

Three weeks later

Maya walked to school. It had been three weeks already and today was student council elections day. She was running for treasurer.

She walked into homeroom and took her usual seat behind Momiji, who had become her best friend.

"Good luck today Maya!" Momiji said as he sat down.

"Thanks, I can't wait for lunch today!" Lunch was when the election winners would be announced.

"Me neither!"

"Quite down class!" Mrs. Kanotii said. Their homeroom teacher was a very strict person. No one liked her at all. "Today, as you all know, is Student Council Election Day. All of you must vote before the first lunch period, which would be the fifth hour. At that time the winners will be announced. The runners are; For President: Yuki Sohma and Kayla Zen; for Vice President: Tohru Honda and Brice Crall; and for Treasurer Ichi Patter and our very own Maya Sohna," the teacher said and the whole homeroom applauded for Maya.

Maya voted during her first hour so she wouldn't have to go to math. It was mad hard and annoying. She walked to the main office and took a seat in one of the voting booths.

_Hm, whom should I vote for president? Well I only know Yuki, and I think he's doing a great job as president now so I'll vote for him._ She put a red check next to his name on the piece of paper and went to the next category. _Vice president, hmmm. Tohru is a nice person, and Brice sucks as a VP right now so Honda seems the best choice. _She put a red check next to Tohru's name and with out even thinking she put a red check next to her name for treasurer.

At lunch she sat down at her usual spot, on the end of the table next to Momiji.

"Hey Maya! I voted for you today!" Momiji yelled once Maya sat down.

"Thanks Momiji!"

"When do the announce the winners?"

"I think in five minutes," Hatsuharu said.

He was right in five minutes the loud speaker came on and said the following, "Good afternoon. This is Miss. Nokatori; the following is the results for the Student Council Elections. It doesn't matter who wins or loses remember one thing; you are all winners, no matter what. For President, Eleventh Year, Yuki Sohma. For Vice President Eleventh Year, Tohru Honda. Last but not least, for Treasurer, Tenth Year, Maya Sohna. Congratulations to our new student council!"

The cafeteria exploded into applause and Momiji and Maya were jumping up and down. Even Hatsuharu was smiling at her.

After a long ten minutes of applause, screams, and 'well dones' the loud speaker came back on.

"The new student council must meet after school today and come up with ideas for this year. That is all, have a wonderful day."

Maya stopped smiling at this. _Great, why did I do this again? I don't like to give ideas out. Oh well Maya you got yourself into a big mess and now you stick with it!_

On her way outside she almost bumped into Yuki.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she bowed to him.

"It's ok. Maya, could you meet Tohru and I outside after school today please?"

"Oh, uh sure Yuki. I'll be there." She smiled up at him, and he smiled too.

"Thank you, see you then. Bye Maya!"

"Bye Yuki." Maya waved good-bye to him. She didn't even notice that Momiji was staring at her.

"You like him, don't you." Momiji said.

"No! He's just, nice to me so I want to be nice back." She blushed.

"Yeah, okay Maya," Momiji taunted her.

After lunch, the day went by very fast. People congratulated her in the halls and in the classrooms. Thankfully no one hugged her.

Then after school came. Maya went to her locker and put her bag away and took out her shoes. Then she went outside to find Yuki and Tohru.

She found them in front of the school under a tree with Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kyo. She walked up to them.

"Hey what do you want girl!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh uh Yuki asked me to come," she said.

"Damn rat, why is she here?" he asked Yuki.

"Because, like she told you, I asked her to." Yuki said.

"Yeah well, whatever."

"So Maya, Miss Honda where do you think we should have our meeting?" asked Yuki.

"Hey Maya, how about your house?" asked Tohru.

Maya though of her house. It was small, and she wasn't really wanted there, and her mother hated when she had friends over. Maya put her hand on the back of her neck and felt the scar from so long ago.

"Uh, my house, well, let's just say my mom doesn't like it when I bring friends over," Maya said very quietly. "Sorry."

"Oh no it's okay! Then we can have it over our house," Tohru said. "It that okay Yuki?"

"Yes certainly," he said.

"Well then let's go," Kyo said and he stood up and started walking away. Yuki, Tohru, and Maya followed him.

"Oh Kyo, I like you bracelet," Maya said on their way there.

Kyo said nothing.

"Kyo you should say thank you, you know," Yuki said.

"You damn rat I don't have to do what you say!" he spat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to start a fight," Maya said.

"And, you! Don't apologize for everything! It's annoying!" Kyo yelled again.

Everyone kept walking and Kyo kept yelling at Yuki. Maya put her hands over her head and stopped walking. She bent over as memories flooded her head. Obviously Tohru noticed because she, Yuki and Kyo came over to her.

"It's not my fault. I don't understand. Don't leave me." Maya whispered.

"Maya?" Tohru asked.

Maya looked up, she hadn't been crying, but she looked scared. Yuki reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled back.

"Sorry, uh bruises, hurts when you touch them, sorry."

"Can we go?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo, stop it." Yuki ordered. Kyo was about to yell again when Maya smiled.

"I'm okay, yeah let's go."

"We're home!" Yelled Kyo once they got there.

"Welcome home, oh who's this?" asked a man.

"Oh, Shigure, this is Maya," Tohru said.

"Maya, I seem to remember that name somehow, have we met before?" he asked.

"Oh, no! It's just a common name that's all," Maya said.

"Hmmm, yes well if any of you need me I'll me in my room, writing…I invited some people over today also, but I didn't know you were have someone over Tohru," Shigure said, the last part he said in a very small voice.

"Who did you invite over Shigure?" asked Yuki.

"No one, Ayame, and Hatori," Shigure said in an even smaller voice.

"What? Now why would you invite him over?" Yelled Kyo.

"Kyo don't yell," Tohru said calmly as she saw Maya wince.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not…" Kyo stopped and looked over at Maya. "Oh alright."

"Cause I was lonely." Shigure said.

"Fine then we'll be upstairs," Yuki said, and he lead Maya and Tohru.

"I'll get some tea, be right back," Tohru said.

Maya smiled and nodded. Then she looked down at her wrists, which had come very interesting, especially the scars that looked like bracelets. Didn't remember how she got these though, maybe she repressed that memory? They have been there ever since she can remember. Perhaps they came from the head of her house, her real family.

"Maya?" asked Yuki.

"Hm, yes?" she asked suddenly realizing where she was, and wondering how long she spaced out for.

"Are you okay?"

"Back with the tea!" Tohru placed a tray with three cups on it. Filled with iced tea. Tohru handed Yuki one and the other one to where she was sitting. The last one she attempted to hand to Maya, but failed miserably. She accidentally spilled it all over Maya.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Sorry really!" Tohru said as she ran out for a towel or two. Yuki took the napkins and started laying them all over the table. Maya, half still in shock, took napkins and tried to stop the iced tea from dripping anymore over the table.

After the whole mess on the table was cleaned up Tohru was still apologizing, "I'm sorry Maya, really I am, so sorry."

And Maya kept saying "No, it's okay really Tohru, it's fine." None of it made any difference.

"Miss Honda, perhaps we should let Maya take a bath and clean off?" suggested Yuki.

"Right okay, Maya this way," Tohru led Maya to the bathroom. Maya's clothes were saturated with iced tea, and she was a bit sticky.

Maya took off her clothes and Tohru took them, "I'll wash them, but they wont be ready in time, when your done come to my room and I'll help find you some clothes, really sorry!" Tohru left Maya in the bathtub.

Maya began laughing to herself as she washed up. Then Maya stood up and dried off with a towel Tohru had left for her. She tied the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to Tohru's room. To her relief Yuki wasn't there.

"Oh Maya you're done! Here, you're a lot smaller then me so I picked out the smallest one I had. Hope you don't mind." Tohru said.

"No, no not at all Tohru, thanks again, by the way." Maya said and she started getting dressed. They fit all right, just a tad to big; but it shows how much Maya's mom ignores her… The skirt was plane pink (it matched her eyes!) and the shirt was white.

"Let's go down stairs, I'm introduce you to Ayame and Hatori," Tohru said.

_Ayame…Hatori… Shigure why do thoes names sound familiar? Could they be from…_

"Maya you okay?" asked Tohru. "You look pale."

"No one down there is named Aki…"

"Tohru?" said a voice. _I remember that voice…Ayame?_

"Hello!" The man said. He had long silver hair and was wearing a red dress thing.

"Tohru I just remember, I must go, sorry." Maya whispered and slipped down the stairs.

"And who are you?" asked the other guy.

Maya turned around and looked at the man. She could read his face…he remembered her.

"Maya…" he said.

Maya sprinted for the door, but just Maya's luck Kyo walked into the room and she fell on him.

Nothing.

Maya was lying on the ground not moving, _I changed, it's all over._ Her eyes were shut. Kyo was sitting up and looking at his hands back at Maya. _What the heck?!_

"Uh…Hatori?" asked Yuki. "What just uh…happened?"

"That's Maya."

"Yes we know."

"Oh I knew her name sounded familiar!" Shigure said.

"Who the hell is she?" Kyo yelled.

Maya opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and sat upright still looking at them. "But why…how...?"

"When two people cursed by the Zodiac collide, they don't transform," Hatori said.

"Two people cursed…" Maya stood up. "Who are you?"

"People who are cursed."

"Damn! I know that! But why? I've never even _seen_ you people before!" Maya put her hands on her head and slowly sank to the floor.

"Well yes you have, I remember now, you probably don't though," Shigure said.

"Shigure, I don't think that's helping," Ayame said.

"Right, Maya when you were born, and your father held you, you transformed. He was so depressed that he had a child cursed by the zodiac that he gave up the baby to…"

"Akito…" Maya whispered.

"Yes."

"But my mother, she didn't want me?"

"She never knew, your father told her the baby had died," Hatori said.

"So, how do you know?" Maya looked up.

"I was there when you were born." Hatori said.

Maya looked around, everyone was looking at her. What was she supposed to say? She suddenly stood up; a little to fast though because she got light headed. She simply started walking calmly over to the door, but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"Let go, you're all simply insane, now if you don't mind, seeing as it is dark out, I should go home."

"Maya, it's the truth," Yuki protested.

"Uh sure, then what are you?"

"He's a rat." Kyo said.

Yuki then walked over to Tohru and hugged her, and he turned into a tiny grey rat. At that site Maya fainted, but Kyo caught her.

* * *

**A.N. wooooooooh! crypticness! lol srry i know, hatori's lame comment 'people who are curced'(sp?) lol cheesey corn! lol but yeah... review! (that is not begging, it's asking, just wanted to point that out)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. bite me! everyone know i don't own this...**

* * *

She woke up; staring at the ceiling, realizing it was day. Her mother was going to kill her. Where was she anyway? Not home, this was no basement; Maya sat up. She was on a pink bed, and it was really comfortable. 

Tohru Honda walked into the room with a tray.

"Good morning Maya! How are you today?" Tohru placed the tray and a table set up next to the bed.

"Where am I?" Maya rubbed her eyes.

"In my room, under the roof of the Sohma's house," Tohru said and she sat on the bed next to Maya.

"Oh no! My mom!" Maya yelled. "Ah, I forgot to call her!"

"Don't worry just tell her when we take you home today," Tohru smiled. "Now, eat, come down stairs when you're done okay?"

"Uh huh," sighed Maya.

Maya shoveled the delicious rice balls into her mouth. When she was done to put everything on the tray and brought that downstairs with her.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring that with you, I could have gotten it," Tohru said as she took the tray from Maya.

"You've done so much for me, uh where is my school uniform?" asked Maya.

"Up stairs, on the line," Tohru said. "I'll get it…"

"No that's ok I will, don't worry."

Maya walked upstairs and changed into her school uniform. Then she walked back downstairs and found Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo waiting for her.

"Uh…"

"Maya, we're going to walk you home, to explain to your mother. Okay?" Yuki said softly.

"No, it's all right I can walk home, really it's fine," Maya tried to stop them but failed. They walked out of the house.

"Where do you live?"

"Uh 901 Rose Street," Maya whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Yuki added. Maya put her hand on the back of her neck and ran her fingers over her scar.

"I hope you're right," Maya said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they got there Maya stopped walking. The house was pretty; it was white with light blue accents. There was a wood door that was painted blue and a golden knocker.

Tohru knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, harder.

This time a woman about he age of thirty-nine came to the door. She looked nothing like Maya, well no kidding, but still. Her eyes were blue, and pierced you like arrows, made you feel small and helpless. Her brown hair was cut short and fell to her chin.

When she saw Maya standing there she merely said, "Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call, and I just…"

"You see she…" started Tohru but Maya's mom cut her off.

"I've told you time and time again not to bring people to this house. You _never _listen to me, you ungrateful little —" Before anyone could stop her Maya's mom raised her hand and slapped Maya across the face. "Get in."

Maya nodded and walked in. Her mom slammed the door on Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's faces.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyo.

"She was just probably worried about Maya," suggested Tohru.

They started to walk away, but before they even reached the street they heard Maya scream, something crash, and Maya's mom yelling.

* * *

**A.N. ook, srry i just had to have her mom hate her . don't hate me! also don't hate me again, cause i know this was a short ch... i need ice cream...lol that was random... review! that's not begging this is: REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! but i'm not going to say it... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. ...i'm really not going to say this again...**

**I do not own fruits basket! all i own is this apple sitting next to me!**

* * *

The next day at school

Maya stumbled out of her house (more like pushed out by her mother). If she were wearing a tank top, you would be able to see her newest cuts. From her elbow to her shoulder on her right arm there was a deep cut, from a knife. On her left upper arm there was a triangle like burn from an iron and a couple of scrapes on her face, along with a lot of bruises. She walked slowly to school while thinking of an excuse about her newly acquired injuries. Nothing came to mind.

When she got to school she stopped and stood under a tree. She would have loved to lean against it but bruises on her back wouldn't let her. So she just stood in the shade. She was thinking of yesterday and of the people she met. The Sohma's were nice people, unfortunately Yuki, Tohru and Kyo and seen her mother hit her and was sure they heard her scream. So she really needed that story. Perhaps she got into a car accident? Nah wouldn't be believed. Maybe, since no one could see the burn and the cut on her arms she would say she fell down the stairs. That could work, for now.

The bell rang and she lagged behind to be the last one instead of the first. When she got to her homeroom she took her seat and had her normal talk with Momiji.

"Good morning Maya!"

"G'morning Momiji."

"What happened? You have a lot of scrapes on your face!"

"Oh, I fell down the stairs."

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Just some bruises here and there, that's all."

"All right."

"Quite down, no new announcements today! Go to class!" yelled the teacher.

Math. Good, she was in the mood for numbers and stuff like that right now, it would clear her head. Just as long as no one even brushes her arm she'll be good.

But that didn't go as planned. She was bumped into and even, accidentally, pushed into a locker. So by the time she go to math she had let a couple tears escape, and some were still held in her eyes.

"Maya are you ok?" Yuki asked when her saw her.

"Y-yes I'm o-ok," not to convincing.

"What happened, after we left?" he asked.

"N-not now Yuki, m-maybe later," she was holding her left arm when another tear escaped so she excused herself to the bathroom.

She walked to the girl's room and splashed cold water on her face. Then she dried herself off and walked into the hall way to find Yuki Sohma standing there waiting for her.

"Yuki?"

"I would like to know what happened yesterday."

"Oh, uh I'm sorry my mom can be rude to my friends sometimes."

"Not…that."

"Oh…you mean, why she hit me?"

"Yes."

"I deserved it. I mean, she did tell me that she didn't want anyone over the house…"

"I don't think anyone should be slapped for that."

"My mom's just strict."

"Did you really fall down the stairs?"

"Uh…"_He can see right through me, not point in lying. _"No."

"I see."

"Er…my mom, she can't control her anger sometimes."

"What happened?"

"Well after I got inside she hit me again, I fell on the floor from the force. Then she took a plate and threw it at the floor in front of me and it shattered and cut me in the face, which explains the cuts."

"Do they hurt now?"

"No, I'm all right."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Crying?"

"In class."

"Oh," she put her hand over her top right arm again.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Yes very much, she well…she burned me with and iron because I didn't do the laundry last night."

"You weren't home though!"

"Doesn't matter, I still should have been there. It's my fault, I deserve it," she was smiling. "Don't worry about me."

"Did she do anything else?"

"Yes."

"What did she do?"

"I always make the meals for her, and clean and stuff like that. If I don't then I can't eat. So last night as you know I wasn't there to make dinner, so she…well she took a knife and sliced my right arm open from my shoulder to my elbow."

Yuki stood there shocked into disbelief. Maya simply smiled.

"So, should we go back to class?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, uh sure," Yuki said. So he and Maya walked back to their math class. The whole lesson all Yuki could think about was getting Maya out of that house.

That same day after school

Maya stopped by her locker and took her shoes out. She put them on and tapped to toe of each shoe on the floor once, to ensure their fit. Then she started her walk home. She liked walking home, gave her time to think. She would think about what she would make for dinner, what she had to clean, or her homework. But today her thoughts fell on Yuki. He was so kind to her. Was Momiji right? _Did_ she like him? Yes, she did. But she wasn't about to shout it to the world. No, this would be her little secret.

"Maya!"

Maya spun on spot to see Tohru running at her.

"Hi! What's up?" Maya asked.

"Would you like to come over today?" Tohru asked, once she caught her breath.

"Oh, I dunno. I have to clean and make dinner, and do homework," started Maya, ready to go off on a list of chores.

"Please? Just for a little bit, because our last meeting didn't go so well."

"Hmm, yes I suppose I could go over for a little bit. I guess. But only for an hour."

"Yeah, ok!" Tohru led Maya over to the school again. She led her to a tree, the same tree as yesterday, where Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru were standing/sitting.

"Ok, we can go now!" said Tohru.

"Hey Maya!" said Momiji.

"Hi!" Maya smiled. She looked over to Kyo, for some unknown reason. He had the stem of a leaf in his mouth.

So the high school Sohmas, Tohru, and Maya (who forgot completely that she was a Sohma) started walking to Shigure's house. Tohru and Yuki walked up a head of Kyo and Maya.

"I think Hatori should look at her burn and cuts," suggested Tohru. "She is a Sohma after all."

"Yes, I think that's a great idea, she wont like it though."

"You're right."

They reached the house.

"We're home!" yelled Tohru.

"Hello, oh and you've brought Maya as well!" he smiled, but then noticed her cuts on her face. "What happened?"

"I...uh, well…" Maya started.

"Shigure, call Hatori please, ask him to come over as soon as possible," Yuki said.

"Yes, all right," Shigure walked out leaving Yuki, Tohru and Maya in the living room (Kyo went to the roof).

"Could you roll your sleeves up for me?" asked Yuki. Maya did as she was told.

Yuki didn't know much about burns, but this one looked bad, most likely a third degree burn. Then Shigure came back into the room.

"Maya what happened?" Shigure asked, completely unaware of the recent events.

"I got burned by an iron," Maya said softly, smiling.

"How did you get burned there?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?" Shigure looked concerned. "You're still living there too?"

"Yes, were else can I go?"

"No, she's staying here with us," said Yuki.

"What?" Maya looked startled. "No, no I couldn't! My mom would never allow it, and anyway…I just can't! When did you decide this anyway?" she stood up, obviously angry with them for trying to run her life.

"I will not let you stay in that house," said Yuki simply. He put a hand on her shoulder but Maya winced and pulled back.

"I'm sorry I forgot," said Yuki.

"Wait what?" asked Tohru, confused.

"I have bruises on my shoulders," explained Maya.

"No, yesterday when you came into my room after your bath, I saw your shoulders, there weren't any," said Tohru. Now it was Yuki's turn to be confused.

Maya sighed, "When I was little, something happened to me, and I'm not comfortable with people touching me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tohru, said.

Maya smiled, "It's ok, I don't even remember what happened really, I was about seven."

After a couple minutes of silence, Hatori came. He brought Momiji with him.

"Hatori, glad you could come!" Shigure said.

"Hello Shigure, where's Maya?" Hatori asked.

"Maya's here? Yay!" Momiji jumped up and down. Hatori and Shigure followed Momiji into the living room where Yuki and Maya were sitting (Tohru went into the kitchen).

"Hello Hatori," said Yuki. Maya just looked up.

"Hello Yuki, Maya," Hatori sat down next to Maya. "Can I see your arm please?"

"Which one?" Maya asked.

"The injured one?" Hatori said. Maya rolled up both of her sleeves.

"Take your pick," Maya said. She wasn't to happy about a doctor looking at her, much less the annoying cryptic one she had talked to yesterday, but Yuki and Tohru wanted her to get checked out, so she would, as long as he didn't touch her.

Hatori looked at the cut first, "How did you get this?"

"My mom."

"Your mother?"

"Yup."

Hatori raised his eyebrows, "This might hurt."

"Ow!" Maya pulled her arm away. "What the hell are you doing to my arm?"

"Cleaning it, this is rubbing alcohol," he tried to take Maya's arm back but she pulled away again.

"Don't touch me! I'll hold my arm there, just please, don't touch me."

"All right," Hatori sighed. He finished cleaning the cut. Then he wrapped it up with a bandage. "It doesn't need stitches, what did she cut you with?"

"A knife, er…a very sharp one."

"Yes, but was it rusted?"

"No."

"Ok. Lets see this arm," he requested. Maya showed him the burned arm.

Hatori merely looked at it for the longest time.

"Well?"

"I can't do anything here, we need to go to the hospital."

"What?" Maya yelled.

"It's a third degree burn."

"I thought thoes weren't supposed to hurt?"

"They do if you soaked it in water."

How was she supposed to know not to soak it in water? "Woops."

"Right, well come on," Hatori stood up and so did Maya.

"The hospital?" asked Tohru. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, but the burn needs medical attention," explained Hatori.

"I'll go with you!" said Tohru.

"I'll go too," said Yuki.

"I'm staying here," said Kyo as he walked inside.

"Stupid cat, you didn't have to say anything. No one cares where you are," said Yuki.

"Damn rat! Say that to my face!"

"Stupid, cat."

"I'll make you eat your words Rat!" Kyo lunged forward ready to punch Yuki. But Yuki just stepped aside.

"I'm not going to fight you, cat. I'm going to the hospital with Miss Honda and Maya."

"Why? Who's hurt?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Maya…don't you pay attention?"

"Goddamn it! I was on the roof wasn't I?" yelled Kyo to Yuki who was already out the door, following Tohru into Hatori's car.

"Fine!" Kyo go into the can as well and they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

**A.N. just to let you all know, i am lazy, so lazy that i'm getting annoyed by putting A.N. here every time, so i'm gunna stop...thought you all should know!**

**anyway...yes i just wanna say: i love maya but yeahh it wouldn't be a story writen by me with out a little pain. one of my friends (i'm not going to say who...but their name started with a JULIE) likes to get very violent so be thankful i'm not her! lol. she kills off people! lol jk jk.**

**review! cause i love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! All right last chapter Maya was ushered off to the hospital against her will. Srry it took so long for me to write, i went camping for my birthday! i turned 14! woohoo! all right. ::points to sky:: to the story!!**

* * *

At the hospital

"There you are Miss Sohma, make sure Hatori changes the bandages once every week, ok?" said the nice nurse putting on the dressing for the treated burn.

"Yup, I will!" Maya smiled.

"Ok, now if you will get on this wheelchair," started the nurse. "Oh, well the pain killers the doctors put on you, they make you dizzy."

"When was this?" asked Maya sitting down.

"When they repaired the damaged nerve endings."

"Oh, ok." Maya folded her arms and looked to the left. She felt like a baby in this wheelchair.

"Maya!" Momiji jumped up out of the slouched position he was in and alerted everyone that Maya was out of the ER.

"Hi," Maya turned pink. "You all are still here? I'm sorry I took so long! I thought I would be out sooner."

"No it's ok, we wouldn't leave," assured Yuki.

"Maya, someone else is here, she came down, because they wanted to alert the mother," Hatori said. Maya looked scared. Her mother walked into view.

"Hatori talked to me. You aren't living with me anymore. You will stay over for just one more night. They can drive you home," with that her mother walked away.

Maya sighed, "At least she came."

"I'll go get the car," said Hatori. He walked out into the parking lot.

"Can I get up now?" Maya asked to nobody in particular.

"Nope, you shouldn't walk for at least another hour or so," said the woman at the front desk.

"Right…" Maya said looking down.

"Ok, let's go," Yuki said, he walked behind Maya and started pushing her down the hallway out onto the curb, where Hatori was waiting in the car.

"We can't take this home so it looks like I _have _to walk now, right?" she asked Hatori who was getting out of the car.

"No," he said. He walked over to Maya and picked her up out of the chair (she was really light because she was under fed). Then he walked over to the car and placed her inside.

Back at the house

Hatori parked the car, got out, walked to where Maya was sitting (opened the door), and picked her up. Then he started walked into the house, followed by everyone who accompanied Maya to the hospital.

"We're home!" said Tohru as Hatori put Maya down by the table.

"Welcome back!" said Shigure. "How are you doing Maya?"

"Ok, thanks, a little dizzy," she said.

"She isn't allowed to walk for another," Hatori checked his watch, "forty-five minutes."

"All right, we'll make sure," said Shigure.

"Ok Momiji, we have to leave now," Hatori said to the young blonde.

"Oh, but I hardly got to talk to Maya today!" he complained.

"I'll be at school tomorrow, see ya then!" said Maya.

"Ok," said Momiji and followed Hatori out to the car.

"Maya, are you hungry?" asked Tohru. "You could eat dinner over, would you like to?"

Maya nodded.

"Ok," Tohru disappeared inside the kitchen. Yuki sat down across from Maya, Shigure sat down next to Maya, and Kyo stayed standing.

"Are you really going to go home tonight?" asked Yuki.

Maya nodded.

"Are you afraid?" asked Shigure.

Maya shrugged.

"Can you talk?" asked Kyo irritated.

Maya nodded. Kyo gave a frustrated sigh.

"Maya, are you all right?" asked Yuki.

Maya looked Yuki square in the eye and shook her head. Shigure sighed.

"So…is she staying here after tomorrow?" asked Kyo randomly.

"I don't know, Hatori was going to talk to Akito about it today and call in the morning," explained Shigure. Maya tried to stand up. "Maya. Nah uh. Hatori said no walking and you still have thirty minutes left. Where would you like to go?"

Maya looked up at Shigure, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"All right c'mon," Shigure stood up.

"You're going to carry me there? No. No way. I can walk I'm not dizzy anymore! Please let me walk!" Maya begged. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. Yuki couldn't figure out why Maya didn't like to be carried around or pushed in a wheelchair. It gets annoying after awhile, but she sounded like it was painful. Kyo didn't know why anyone bothered so much. Let the kid walk if she wanted to so bad, she'll learn she can't walk when she falls down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Maya, Hatori said not to let you walk. Do you want to fall down the stairs or something?" Shigure asked.

"Sure why not? Then I'll be out of everyone's lives and I wont bother anyone of you, if I fall hard enough I wont bother anyone ever again!"

Shigure was silent.

"Maya, are you saying you want to…die?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah! Why not? I cause so much trouble! Who wouldn't want me gone?" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Me! I would care if you died," said Yuki standing up. He walked over to Maya and kneeled in front of her. "I care about you. Don't talk like that it scares me."

Maya burst into tears. Yuki gathered her into a hug.

"Me too, I would care if you died," Shigure said hoping he would get a hug too. That just made Maya cry harder.

After about ten minutes Yuki got Maya to calm down and Shigure carried her up to the bathroom so she could wash her face and hands for dinner (she also hugged him because he wanted a hug).

During dinner Maya was quiet and listened to Yuki and Kyo fight and Tohru trying to make them stop. This house was in chaos; she would love to live here.

After dinner Maya was allowed to walk again, but she was still a little wobbly on her feet so Yuki and Shigure walked her home.

* * *

**Ok so did you like it? I dunno i wasn't too happy with this one...but i'm going to write like mad tomorrow b/c school startes on wednesday and then i'll be swamped with high school stuff i might only be able to write on the weekends. Keep reading please! and review if you want, but i would really like it if you ::points:: would write a review! lol**

**by: Arianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so i know this is a bit late and all, but i made it long! but now it is time for me to sleep...yes...it's 1:00 AM and i'm tired! read!**

* * *

Next morning at Shigure's house

Yuki walked downstairs and sat down across from Shigure who was reading the newspaper with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy, dare I ask?" Yuki asked.

"Good news! Hatori called, Akito said it's ok for her to live here," Shigure said happily.

"Really? What's the catch?" asked Kyo walking in from outside.

"She has to go and talk to Akito…alone," Shigure said. "Calm down! It's just a talk! He isn't going to kill her." Then Tohru walked in with breakfast and they all ate and went off to school.

At school

"Haru! Have you seen Maya?" asked Momiji in homeroom.

"Nah, I don't stalk her. She can be sick sometimes right?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok," Momiji sighed and took his seat.

Later in the halls

"Momiji, have you seen Maya?" asked Yuki.

"Nope, Haru thinks she sick," Momiji explained.

"Ok thanks, see ya later," Yuki walked away.

During English

The teacher walked to the ringing phone. She looked upset and nodded saying "uh huh" a lot. She hung up and addressed the class.

"Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, someone is in the office to pick you up. Before you go though I want to address the class on a student. Maya Sohma (she called the office and told them to change it back to Sohma) has fallen out a two story window and her mother has died, by Monday please bring in five dollars. I would like us all to get her something," the teacher sighed and motioned for Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to leave.

The three walked out into the halls. They were silent all the way to the office. But sitting down in the office with Haru and Momiji wasn't whom Yuki expected it was Hatori. He looked very upset, which was to be expected when someone falls out a window. Momiji was in tears, even Haru looked upset.

"Shall we go?" he asked Momiji when the trio arrived.

Momiji nodded and followed everyone into the car.

At the hospital

Maya was lying in a clean hospital bed. She had a machine hooked up to her to monitor her heartbeat, IVs attached to her right arm, and Shigure who wouldn't let go of her hand. She looked very peaceful, just lying there. She had a bunch of scratches on her face and arm and a bunch of bruises.

Momiji ran over to the side of the bed and sat down on it next to her. "Is she ok?"

"Well, yes. She broke her arm and a couple of ribs but other then that she's completely healthy," explained Hatori. "Physically."

Maya stirred in her sleep.

"Has she been sleeping the whole time?" asked Yuki.

"No, she was awake for the X-ray," Shigure said.

"Did she tell anyone anything?" asked Haru.

"Nope, but someone saw her fall out the window, that's how the police knew what happened," Hatori said.

"They wanted to wake her up and ask her but the doctors said no," Shigure added.

"Is her mother really…dead?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, it was suicide," Shigure whispered.

"They think she pushed her out the window," Hatori said.

"I was already interviewed," Shigure said quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Kyo.

"Everything I knew about what was going on in her life," Shigure answered.

They had been so busy talking they hadn't even noticed Maya had her eyes open, was fully awake, and was listening to eve word.

"You think she'll be mad?" Shigure asked.

"No."

Shigure looked over at Maya who had whispered the answer.

"She's glad she still has family that look out for her well being," Maya added. Shigure smiled warmly at her. "Sorry I wasn't in school like I said I would be Momiji," Maya said.

"No, it's ok. I'm just glad you're ok!" he smiled.

"How do you feel?" asked Hatori.

"Well, my arm doesn't hurt anymore, but it hurts to breath," Maya told him.

"Which is to be expected went one falls out of a two story window, through a tree and lands on concrete," said Shigure.

"Well, yeah," Maya smiled and laughed a bit. "Why isn't everyone in school anyway?"

"Hatori took us out so we could see if you were alright," explained Tohru.

"Yeah, but if they try and feed me hospital crap, I swear I'm gunna scream..." Maya said sarcastically, that made everyone laugh a bit. "So when do I get to go home with you guys?"

"You have to stay here over night and you can go home in the morning. No school until next week though," Hatori explained. Maya sighed.

They talked for about an hour more and then Shigure went out to get them lunch. They ate and talked some more. Finally Maya started to doze off and so they left her to sleep in peace.

Next Morning

Maya woke up around nine in the morning. Visiting hours were from ten in the morning to eleven at nigh on the weekends. Today was a Friday. The nurse came in and asked her if she wanted breakfast at nine thirty, Maya shook her head no. Then at ten minutes to ten the doctor said she would be released at ten thirty in the morning.

The doctor and Maya were still talking when Hatori came to pick her up. All three of them talked for about ten minutes and then Hatori went to sign her out while a nurse gave her her clothes back so she could get dressed.

When Hatori came back she was sitting on the bed, in her school outfit (which was what she was wearing yesterday morning when she fell) with her arm in a sling. She stood up and walked with Hatori out and into the car.

"Thank you for picking me up Hatori," Maya said softly as she looked out the car window.

"It was no problem," Hatori said, driving.

"I'm not getting in the way of anything you had to do today…am I…?"

"No, not at all Maya."

At Shigure's house

The house appeared to be empty, of course. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were at school.

"Shigure?" called Hatori once he and Maya stepped inside.

Shigure walked down the steps, "Welcome back," he smiled warmly.

"Shigure got your stuff from your house for you," Hatori said.

"Really? You didn't have to!" Maya said.

"No, no. I did, other wise _you _would have gone to get it and wouldn't have allowed _anyone _to help you," Shigure said smiling.

"Thank you," Maya said. She gave Shigure a hug and looked up (while hugging him) and said, "Thank you very much," she smiled.

"It was nothing really, but you're welcome all the same," Shigure said (after the hug) blushing the lightest shade of pink you could possibly get.

Shigure made tea and Hatori, Maya and Shigure talked until one. Then Hatori said he had to go and left.

"Maya I have some work to do," Shigure said.

"Ok, I'll be outside reading ok?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, what are you reading?"

"Gone with the Wind, I borrowed it from the school library."

"Ok, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Ok, oh Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you put my things?"

"Up in Tohru's room."

"All right thanks," Maya stood up and followed Shigure up the stairs. Shigure went into his study and Maya got her book and went back down stairs and sat out side to read.

She was very tired, for some reason, and she didn't/couldn't read for very long. In about a half an hour Maya was laying on her side sleeping, her book in front of her.

About an hour later (1:00 pm) Shigure came down stairs and saw Maya sleeping (for half a second he thought she was dead). He went upstairs and came back with a pillow for her and let her sleep out side. Then he went back to work (after, like, fifteen minutes of watching Maya sleeping…).

Same day, but now it's Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo at school 

(2:20 pm, school's out)

"Yuki!"

Yuki turned around to see Momiji running at him.

"Can I come with you? To Shii's house? Please?" he asked, almost begging.

"Momiji, don't you think Maya'll need her rest? She might be sleeping right now for all we know," Yuki said.

"Oh, I didn't think…"

"When do you ever?" asked Kyo interrupting.

"All the time!" Momiji whined to Kyo.

"Stop whining you damn kid!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki, Kyo's yelling at me!" complained Momiji.

Yuki sighed.

"Yo! Orangey, stop picking on little kids!" yelled Tohru's friend Uo. Tohru, Hana, and her were walking over to them.

"No! He deserves it! He whines too much," Kyo retorted back.

"You deserve to be yelled at too but you don't see me yelling!" yelled Uo.

"What the hell are you talking about, you're yelling right now!" Kyo yelled back.

Uo was about to yell back when Hana softly said, "Well Tohru, this is where Uo and I leave you. We shall see you on Monday, perhaps earlier."

"Right," Uo said and started walking away.

"Damn Yankee…" mumbled Kyo.

"Are you done…?" asked Yuki.

Kyo grunted and started walking home.

"Bye Tohru!" said Momiji.

"Bye!" Tohru said as she and Yuki started walking home.

* * *

**I love Shigure! He's my favorite! hehe hope you liked it! review please!**

**by: Arianna**


End file.
